I Wanna Grow Old With You
by Firelordawesome
Summary: Shego confronts Drakken about his sudden fear of getting older. That's about it. It's just some fluff.


_**I posted the unedited version of this on Tumblr last night and decided to post this here-yay for Thanksgiving week off breaks! (still have to read Huckleberry Finn and write an essay about Adolf Hitler, but still, yay for break!)**_

_**P.S. ending kinda sucks because I was tired and ready to end it... so I just came up with something.**_

**I Wanna Grow Old With You  
**

Shego sighed and made no effort in hiding her annoyance, flipping mindlessly through the newest addition of _Villainess Magazine_, as Drakken grunted over one of his latest evil projects. He had been working on this little project of his for months now, trying to perfect it, and she could tell it was driving him crazy. Who was she kidding; it was driving her crazy, too! Months and months of modeling dozens of blue prints for the device, only for them to be ripped up at the end of the week, with Drakken complaining that it wasn't good enough. Shego finally convinced him to keep one of those blue prints and work off of that so he could be done with this whole thing and go back to normal, whatever normal is for Drakken.

She watched as he shoved the unfinished device away from him and tore off his goggles from his head and threw them aside. "I can't get this… _darn flaming_… screw to fit!"

"Woah there, big boy, language," she mocked and he gave her a disapproving frown. She loved the way his vane bulged out from his neck every time she teased him. He turned back to his invention and started banging his screwdriver onto the screw, struggling to make it fit.

"Relax, relax," she said, making him stop his motion, "you probably just need a smaller screw."

"This is the fourth screw I've used for this, Shego!" he argued, vigorously standing and waving his screwdriver around to emphasize his defiance.

"Then maybe that's a sign to give up on this stupid thing," Shego said, capturing his hand in a firm grip and yanking the screwdriver out of his hand, carelessly throwing it down below them. "I mean, really, Doc? A hair increaser? I get you're sensitive about your hair loss, but that's what getting older does to a man."

"I am not old, Shego!" he retorted. She eyed him unconvincingly. "I still got a good five years before I'm considered old… People are living longer these days, you know. And looking younger."

"Okay, grandpa, get back in your wheelchair," she said, pulling him back down into his seat. She gently began massaging him as he gathered his gadgets together. "I'll admit it was fun seeing you freak out about your hair, and sure it'd be exciting to have my luscious black-haired beauty back, but you can't run away from old age forever, Doc."

"Says the woman who bought hair dye for a year after finding her first gray… _hair_," he said as Shego dug her nails into his back.

"Okay… So I went through a similar process," Shego admitted. Her hands slid down to his chest and pulled him into her embrace, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek; he smiled at the attention.

"Why are you freaking out about this now," she asked, pulling away from him. "Why not when you started losing your hair, you know, five years ago?"

"It's different now," Drakken said, boyishly avoiding Shego's gaze. From the first day she met the man, she's always been amazed at how he could immediately resemble a little boy who didn't get the toy he was promised every time something didn't go his way; disregarding the wrinkles on his face and his shrinking size due to aging and you got a little boy, she thought. A whiny little boy. "Things are changing."

Change? He's never expressed any fear for change before, not to her anyway. What happened to the man who was ready to take over the world and change it for the better? Well, she knew what happened to him. He saved the world and was given a gold medal that put him completely off the map of any villainy activity. Still, he seemed to embrace change up until now, even when his hair began to whiten. What could it be?

Change. Of course, she thought. She should have known this was the reason for his sudden change in attitude

"Becoming a grandfather doesn't necessarily label you as old—"

"Of course it does, Shego! Why do you think they put 'grand' in the word? To emphasize aging!"

She stared at him for a moment, taking in his child-like expression, before sitting in her rightful place on his lap. "You know what I think this is really about," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "You're sad that your little girl, the one who use to call you Dah Dah, is old enough to have a baby of her own."

"She's too young for this nonsense," Drakken insisted. "And the father had to be _him_. He's all wrong for her… Why couldn't she be with a bank robber or a lawyer? She had to choose that guy."

She placed a gentle kiss on his frowning lips. "She's happy."

His expression changed suddenly, as though he was considering his daughter's happiness over his own stubbornness.

She waited for his reply, when he said nothing, she continued: "Just because we're getting older—"she undid the top buttons on his shirt"—it doesn't mean we have to _act_ older," she raised an eyebrow, tracing small circles on his chest.

"This was what got me sad in the first place," Drakken said quietly, entranced by the warmth of her touch on his bare chest.

"Are you sure," Shego asked, leaning in to place small kisses on his neck and neck line.

"Well…" he said, his face flushed and his head leaning back for her to gain better access.

She smiled, knowing she had him right where she wanted him… like she always did, like she always will.


End file.
